gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Basics After the tragic death of his parents, a young and vengeful Bruce Wayne vowed to bring the criminals of Gotham City to justice. He traveled the world, using his resources to train himself to mental and physical perfection. He returned to his home in Gotham City, and kept his promise to avenge his parents' deaths. He became a vigilante, and fights various super-criminals and other villains as The Batman! Arrival to Haven The last thing Batman could remember was that he was fighting Joker on top of Gotham's church before, miraculously, strange red lightning had hit them both. Batman found himself in a grassy terrain surrounded by trees, and he was unable to get into contact with any of his allies. When he had came to the conclusion that he was no longer in Gotham, he searched around and found himself in The Haven. Now, Batman searches throughout the place, trying to find new allies in this strange land, and to possibly find a way back home. Later, after having a way to go back to Gotham City, he still checks in on Haven, knowing that it is his city aswell. "Death" of Batman Shortly after Aku took over the Iron Giant's body and caused chaos within Haven, Batman and Tracer were quick to try and stop him. They fought their hardest, but in the end, Aku incinerated Batman with his eye-blasts, leaving only a pile of ash and a tattered cloak and cowl. He died the way he wanted, trying to protect the innocent, and not running away from facing evil. He was mourned by those who loved him. Return of Batman Apparently, the blast that Aku used on Batman never killed him. However, it did do the same thing that it did to Jack. Batman was sent weeks into the future, finding himself in the volcano. After some wandering, he found an injured Jack in the volcano during the final fight with Aku. Batman managed to save Jack and grapple up the top of the volcano to safety. Batman explained to everyone that it has only been 10 minutes since Aku "incinerated" him as far as he's concerned. After being explained he's been dead for weeks, Batman concluded that Aku sent him into the future. Batman helped Jack destroy Aku by plunging his sword, powered by the power stone, into Aku's chest. Batman returned to Haven to continue his crusade. Thanos When Batman became aware of the Thanos situation, he contacted The Avengers, The Justice League, and more heroes. During their planning, Batman explained that he could use the Hellbat armor to fight Thanos, but Tony Stark, Ironman, told him that he needs to tweak the Hellbat armor to fix up some damages. After going into the town and witnessing the death of Sentry, Batman and his squad went to Wakanda to check on the power stone left off after Aku's terror. With the help of Black Panther, Batman and his team tried to fight Annihilus, who had teamed up with Thanos to try and steal the power stone. However, they failed, and Annihilus stole the power stone. Batman and his crew migrated to an underground cave to use as their base, with Moon Knight, Deadpool, Meta Knight, Doctor Doom, and Doctor Strange now on their team. Batman stayed at the cave while the others went on a hunt for stones, working on the Hellbat armor with Ironman. When Doctor Doom, Doctor Strange, Meta Knight, The Thing, Hulk, and others returned to the base with the reality stone, Batman unveiled the finished Hellbat armor. He plans to use it when they go up against Thanos. Relationships Meta Knight Meta Knight is probably Batman's best ally in Haven. He's known him for the longest, and they've become a great team, and very close friends. Tracer Over time, Tracer became one of Batman's closest friends, having agreed to help him find a way back to Gotham City. They have both saved each other from certain death on many occasions. Ironman After the Aku situation, Tony helped Batman make some changes to the Hellbat armor so that it's more fit to go up against Thanos. Batman trusts Tony as an ally. Moon Knight Batman, while considering him an ally, is very weary of Moon Knight. He considers him insane, and in need of help. However, he theorizes that maybe it could be Moon Knight's strength. Rick Sanchez Rick had brought Batman along to some of his adventures when Morty wasn't present. Batman, while getting annoyed with him, can..somewhat trust him. Trivia * Batman has appeared in Poste Bac, Domum Dulce Domum, Cul De Sac, and more. * There are rumors that The Joker, Batman's arch-nemesis, is also here.. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Characters